Fallout New Vegas: The Tunnel Snakes
by 1jamesamartin7
Summary: hi my name is James and here is a series of stories were butch is the courier in fallout NV enjoy (sorry for grammar errors i'm new at this.)
1. Chapter 1 pilot

Fallout New Vegas: Tunnel Snakes Rule

Butch was pounding on the glass. Then brotherhood of steel solders came out of the door behind him and his other friends. After the solders came doctors wearing radiation suits rushed in.

The solders in power armor stayed on the wall while the doctors pushed Butch and his friends aginst the wall with the solders. The doctors opened the glass door and brought the lone wanderer out of the water purification room.

They ejected the body with lots of radaway, but still the lone wanderer did not wake up. Other solders came in with a gurney and put the body on it. Butch ask one of the doctors"Is he gonna be alright? " " Honestly he'll become a ghoul if he's lucky."the doctor answered.

Butch, his freinds, the BoS solders, and liberty prime all walked back to the Citadel with thier heads down. Butch and the others waited in a waiting room out side the docters office. Butchs friends were Fawkes a super muntant, dogmeat a dog, and Cross a brotherhood paladin.

All of a suden, someone came through the entraince door. "Amata." Butch said. "We came as soon as we herd." she said while her father, Wally mack, and Pual came in. they all looked at fawkes strangly expect for amata, she saw a kind hart in him. Just then a ghoul dorcter came out the office. "Hello my name is dr. mort" he said "your friend is, well he is in a comma, the radeaition poisoning must of put his brain in like a reboot sytem. he will ethire wake up or...or die"

butch was shoked then he was furiose at fawkes. He pionted his finger at the mutant and yelled "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" " my fault?" fawkes said. "Yeah you've could have gone in there and would have been fine. But nooo. you said that you did not want to rob the glory." butch yelled.

"BUTCH, SHUT THE HELL UP FOR GODS SAKE!" amata yelled. butch turned to her and said "and you" then amata said "don't point fingers at me" "how about with this finger?" he asked giving her the finger. then he said "because of him you became the overseerer and in return you kick him out of the vault"

"i had to"

"yeah right, you know what im getting the hell out of hear"

"wear do you think your going?"

"back to Rivet city we all know whats gona happen to him"

Butch meant that he thinks that the Lone wander was gona die.


	2. Chapter 2 goodbye

Butch was serving nuka colas at the muddy rudder. He could not get over the sacrifice of the lone wanderer, he was always certain that his friend was gonna die(but he's not).  
When he got to the lobby of the Weatherly Hotel. Mr Buckingham said "I heard what happened to your friend and I am sorry. So that is why I am giving you his old room key to you. Take it as a reward for helping the lone wanderer on his journey." Butch took the key and said. "Don't you talk about him all right. I'm not in a good mood. "  
Butch had a dream that night, it was about the time he was trying to take his friends sweet role. Then he had dreamt about the time the lone wanderer saved his mother. When he wandered why. He was thinking that he might have been a goody too shoes or that he knew that it was the right thing to do.  
When Butch was at bar he heard the speakers say "Atention all citizens of Rivet City. All verterbirds are all outside waiting for you for to live the rest of your life at the Mojave Wasteland. That's all. " Butch asked doctor Li what was that about and she answered "once a year 3 verterbirds come in and give you the opportunity to go live at the Mojave wasteland. It's all the way over the whole country. It's also the home of New Vegas. A city that was untouched by the nuclear weapons."  
Butch thought about it. It seemed that the only reason that he was staying here because of his friend. He thought he belonged to the Capitol. So Butch decided to leave the Capitol and live in the Mojave.  
The next day he went to Megaton to tell his friends the news. Everyone was there Lucas Simms, Amata, Wally mack, Paul, and others we're there. Lucas said "I heard what happened to your friend. Shame to, I decided to make him the mayor." Then Butch told them all about his choice. They all looked shoked.  
"Butch are you sure about this?" Amata asked  
"Yes." he answered.  
" I want to make a name for myself but not here. Here I'm know as the guy who helped the lone wanderer. This place sounds like a great place to make a new start. Also, if I'm lucky I can win a shit load of caps." They all understood.  
The next day. They were outside of Rivet City with the verterbirds. Butch looked at Lucas and the sheriff tipped hat, then Butch saluted to Cross, he petted dogmeat on the the head, he shook fawkes hand, he then went to Wally and Pual and they all yelled "Tunnel Snakes Rule", and last he hugged Amata good bye.  
"Last call for all of those who want to go to the Mojave!" The poilet yelled.  
Butch looked back at his friends and then got on the bird.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Primm

The verterbird trip had to at least taken 3 days. They had to make pit stops at secret BoS stations for gas, food, and supplies. Butch had a hard time sleeping on the bird because the seat was so uncomfortable. On the bird, he sat down next to a energy weapon salesman named Rodger. Rodger was on his way to the Mojave because he heard of the economics down there. Rodger told Butch that one stimpack cost 100 caps in the Mojave and Butch said "100 caps for one stimpack, shit, one costs at least cost 30 back at the Capitol!".

Across from them was a little guy named Jacki he was going to the Mojave to get away from the people had robed. Jacki was a master lock pick, he could pick any lock, even locks that couldn't be picked. Jacki really had to leave because he robed the wrong man. Tenpenny.

The verterbirds finally landed. All of the passengers step out, one of the poilets said "Welcome to Primm". Primm was a small town set up in the middle of old world roller-coaster.

Butch ask one of the poilets

"Exuse me but where's New Vegas?"

The poilet grabbed Butchs pip boy and turned on the map, then the poilet dragged his finger on the screen to show Butch what path he should go.

"What about the short road?"Butch asked

"Death claws are on that road" said the poilet

"Death claws are here!?"

"The Enclave bread em here"

" The Enclave's here!?"

"The Enclave came from here."

"OK, I got a thousand caps on me. I'll pay you 200 if you take me to New Vegas."

"Ha, even if I take you to the strip, the securitrions would shoot you on site."

The poilet was getting into the verterbird and launching off while Butch was yelling

"Wait wait what's a securitrion and why can't I go to the strip". The poilet yelled back "Think of Primm as the other New Vegas." Then the birds your gone.

Butch stomped his foot and yelled "God dammit."

Butch looked around to find a place to stay like a hotel. In fact he found a hotel. It was called the "Vikki and Vance casino."

When Butch went inside the woman behind the counter greeted him and then he asked for a room. The woman told him that he could rent a room for 10 caps a day or buy the room for 200 caps. Butch decided to buy the room but he sell the room back if he'll ever get a suit in New Vegas.

When Butch got in his room, he looked around and said.

"This is 200 caps!"

It was a small square room with a fridge, a bed, a wardrobe, and a radio. The lady asked.

"Whats wrong? "

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall."

Butch closed the door behind him right in the ladys face. He put his duffle bag on the bed and emptied it to see what he'd brought from D.C.

He had:

1 10mm pistol he called "101"

1 BB gun the BoS moded for him before he left called "Black Barts Bane"

2 brass knuckles called "love tappers"

1 switch blade

And 800 caps

Butch also checked the pockets of his tunnel snakes jacket and noticed that he still had the room key for the Weatherly hotel back at Rivet City. He thought to himself that he should have given it to Wally or Paul to see how much they would fight for it. Then he thought that he should have given it to Amata in case the lone wanderer did make it.

Butch put all of his stuff back in the duffle bag and put the room key in his pocket, he put the bag on the floor, and then lay down on the bed. He turned on the radio and he heard

"Howdy folks this is Mr New Vegas bring you the news."

Butch was listening to the radio for at least 2 hours and he enjoyed it, he like the music and the DJ Mr New Vegas. The DJ reminded him of Three Dog.

Butch decided to turn off the radio and head down to the bar for nuka cola. When he sat down on stool he asked the bartender for a nuka cola.

"Sorry, we only have wisky, wine, beer, and sunset sasperila" the bartender said.

"Well I have the last thing you said"

The bartender gave Butch a sasperila and told him that the first one is on the house . Butch payed for the drink, he thought it was not bad, in fact he thought it was tasty, and he noticed that he didn't get any rads.

"No rads?" Butch asked

"No rads." Answered the bartender.

Butch finished the root beer and through it away

Butch got up and headed out of the casino, he decided to see what the real Mojave was like, but before he could, bumped into Rodger the energy weapon salesman from the veterbird. Rodger asked Butch.

"Hey Butch, you're heading out like that?"

"Whats it to you?"

"Well your gonna need more than a BB gun if you're gonna survive."

Butch looked in his duffle bag to see how much he had.

There was:

3 10mm clips

100 BBs

Rodger then said

"If you want, I could teach you how to use energy weapon for 500 caps."

Butch didn't want to pay he'll be left with 300 caps. So he decided to barter.

"Isn't the ammo expensive and hard to come by?"

"It is but it's worth it. They also guns that can recharge."

"Have one?"

"No but how about you pay for the lessons and l'll give you a laser pistol."

"No thanks."

"Wait how about this, 300 caps and give the free pistol with ammo."

"Deal"

Butch payed him and they started the lesson. Butch learned to like the energy weapons. He didn't really use energy guns back at D.C.

Butchs lessons lasted for 2 weeks because Rodger had to leave so he could sell some guns to a place called "The Silver Rush". Butch did get the laser pistol and energy cells.


	4. Chapter 4 Jacki and the lucky loser

Butch was sleeping in his room until his alarm on his pip boy woke him up. Then he looked in his duffle bag to see how much caps he had.

"500 caps, that's just great."

Butch headed down to the bar to think of a way to get more money. Then an old friend from the veterbird sat next.

"You must be Deloria" Jacki said

Butch was confused then he asked

"You know my name?" Butch asked

"Yeah I know you, came here from D.C, helped the lone wanderer bring pure water, and stood up to Tenpenny in his own tower. Didn't know it was you on the bird because I didn't know what your face looked like but when I saw that snake on your back I knew it was you."

Butch was listened to what Jacki was saying. He wandered how he knew about Tenpenny.

"You see, I was there the day you and those other guys were given Tenpenny a hard time. I was at his tower trying to see if I could rob him. Then I see his door wide open. I turn on my Stealth boy go inside and I you, a super mutant, a BoS solder, a dog barking, and a dude with a 101 jumpsuit with armor on it. Then I go to his safe, pick the lock, and find 7500 caps inside. Then when you your all gone I get the hell out. Couple weeks later, I find 3 talon company mercs at my front door, and the next thing I do is buy a ticket to the Mojave. I am here to return the favor."

Butch thought about it and said

" 3500 caps should do it."

"Ha, I think I have a better way. You remember that guy who made jackpot at the slot machines last night."

"Stanley Yake"

"Yeah, turns out he's staying here at this hotel on your floor. You find his door tell me where it is and I'll pay you 350 caps and give you some lessons on how to pick a lock so that you can make a lot of caps."

Butch grind and started to barter

"The lucky loser won 3000 caps, 750 and it's a deal."

"Now Butch, I would say no but you got me into Tenpennys room and got me a fortune. You gotta deal."

Larter that night. Butch followed Stanley Yake and saw that his room was 506. Butch told Jacki and the lucky loser left a Primm with his head down in the morning.

Jacki kept his end of the deal and he paid Butch and taught him how to pick locks. Butch didn't pick locks back in DC. He did do a pretty good job lock picking with Jacki as a teacher. At 3 weeks lock picking were over. Jacki said that there was a wasteland to rob. Butch only had 1250 caps. He wanted more money. Then he looked around to find a job and saw a sign that said "help wanted" Butch walked into the building that had the on top that said

"Mojave Express"


End file.
